Air handling units, in the form of evaporative coolers, heat pumps and refrigeration units, frequently are installed on the roofs of commercial buildings and houses. Installations on the roofs of houses, in particular, often are made on pitched roofs. The air handler units, however, must be installed horizontally; so that the installation requires legs or extensions to support the air handler unit on the roof, and which also, accommodate for the pitch of the roof.
In the past, such installations have been made in the form of a pair of short legs placed on the "uphill" side of the roof, and a pair of long legs placed on the "downhill" side of the roof to support the four corners of the air handler unit. The legs typically are in the form of elongated "L" shaped steel plates, which fit around the corners of the air handler unit, and which have a series of holes through them. Self-tapping screws are inserted through the holes in the legs into the corner frames of the air handling unit to attach the legs to the unit. At the lower ends, "L" shaped feet are attached, and are allowed to pivot to accommodate the angle of the pitch on the roof. Once the air handler unit is installed in a horizontal position, the feet are secured to the bottom of the legs; and then the extending portions of the feet are attached to the roof.
For air handling units which are of a rectangular configuration with square corners, the foregoing installation is generally satisfactory; although the vibration from the air handler unit is transmitted through the metal legs and feet to the roof, causing noise at various levels to be heard within the building on which the unit is mounted.
Some currently manufactured evaporative coolers and other air handler units have rounded corners on them which preclude the use of the "L" shaped cross section or right-angle legs from being readily installed. For such units, the support legs have a pair of side portions interconnected by a flat central portion, which then is placed in contact with the rounded corner and attached by means of self-tapping screws, in the same manner described above. The plane of this portion of the device, however, does not follow the pitch of the roof, but is at a diagonal to that pitch. When the foot of the support assembly is attached to the bottom of the leg, it does not lie flat on the roof (or, if it is flat on the roof, it does not lie flat against the leg). As a consequence, the attachment of a foot to a leg which is oriented in this manner does not provide the desired wide area of support by the foot which is attained by devices having "square" or right-angle corners to permit the foot to pivot in a plane of the pitch of the roof.
It is desirable to provide an improved leg/foot assembly for supporting air handlers and other devices on a pitched roof, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art noted above, which is easy to install, effective in operation, and which isolates vibrations between the device supported on the legs and the roof.